Just to show some love
by Revolverhades12
Summary: Gray was sick and it's up to Liena to save her brother in winning the Winners match by impersonation. I'm sucks at writing summary. Chapter 5 up. R&R please
1. impersonation

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Battle B-Daman

**Author's Note**: This is my first fanfic ever. It's a bit boring and my vocabs aren't that good. But please R&R okay?

**Summary**: Gray was sick and he has a match in Winners. Liena was stuck in the situation. She wanted his brother to rest but at the same time she didn't want Gray's pride to be ruined. So she took this decision…

**Note**: this story took place after Yamato and co. beat Galdezer and B-Deus in 2nd season. A bit LienaXEnju fluff.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Just to Show Some Love**

_Tick-tock (sound effect)_

Liena didn't know what to do when things like this happened.

_Tick-tock_

She gazed emptily outside their house- hers and Grays. Wintoon seems quiet yet peaceful. The sky was blue and wind blew lightly, brushing her arm that it gave her an ecstasy and dreamy feeling.

_Tick-tock_

She pinched her cheeks. This is not the time to relax, girl. Time is running out! Liena spoke mentally, trying to pull herself altogether. She must do something!

Gray was lying on the bad. His face was crimson and his breath was heavy yet fast. He moved stiffly as he tried to sit up. Liena ran to him and pursued him to lie back on the white clean mattress.

"Liena…I must go…the battle…" Gray croaked while holding Liena's arm.

"No can do onii-chan. You know you got to rest. You've got bad cold since yesterday. You'll be a piece of cake if you still insist to go," Liena voiced out her concern.

All this time it was always Gray who stuck out his hands to protect her and yet, the only thing she was able to reply was just a smile.

Only this time, she'll protect Gray no matter what she will face.

Gray was still struggling to stand on his spine. His usual calm face was wet with sweat and knitted eyebrows.

"Okay, onii-chan. If you really want to go, you have to take your medicine first," said Liena holding out a couple of tablets and a glass of plain water.

Gray snatched the tablets and gulped it down without hesitation- without him realized it was actually sleeping pills.

In a few seconds, he felt his eyelids were heavy and his head spinning. "Liena-you..." before he finished his sentence, he thumped back to his bed unconscious.

Liena tasted her mouth was dry and her saliva was all bitter.

"Gomen ne Onii-chan. This is for your own good."

She grabbed Gray's clothes and paraphernalia- black top, white pants, a pair of maroon boots, a brown poncho and Gray's favorite hat. She also took the Chrome Windrush Harrier with her.

Before she walked out of the small house, she took a glance on the mirror. Whoa! She never thought she'll look exactly like her big brother. Good things they were twin. Short blonde hair and same emerald color of the eyes. Except her eyes were slightly larger than Gray's.

But she could always pull down the brown hat on her head. This should be no problem, she thought with a grin carved on her small lips.

If Gray couldn't fight, she would fight for him. At any cost and at any rate, the impersonation begins!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That's it for chapter 1. It's quite short. sorry ya? Please do R&R okay? I'll put second chapter a.s.a.p~

Chapter 2 sneak peek: "Say, Gray! I'm so happy for you! Let's do 'that' together, minna!" said Yamato aloud. Liena was confused by his word but soon to her horror; she knew it when Yamato started to unzip his white pants…


	2. the battle

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Battle B-Daman

**Author's note**: Okay, chapter 2 is up. I rated this story T. I dunno if the rate does suit or not. There's a bit fluff but not too extreme, I guess. Ha-ha.

_Before she walked out of the small house, she took a glance on the mirror. Whoa! She never thought she'll look exactly like her big brother. Good things they were twin. Short blonde hair and same emerald color of the eyes._

_This should be no problem, she thought with a grin carved on her small lips._

_The impersonation begins!_

**The Battle**

Winners Tournament has begun! All the B-Daplayers were gathering at the stadium, trying their hardest in every match to be a champion, after Akyulas's winning in last Winner's against Yamato.

Yamato, Gunnos, Bull, Tsubame, Akyulas and Shin were waiting for Gray, whom did not appear yet. It's only 10 minutes left before his match with Burkhart start.

Suddenly, Gray walked in stiffly towards them. Yamato ran and clung to him who actually her while rubbing his face against hers. Liena blushed a bit at his sudden hug.

"Where've you been, slowpoke? We've been worried sick, you know?" asked Tsubame, voicing out his concern.

"Ah…err…I went to the toilet. Ahaha," replied Liena, trying her best to imitate Gray's calm voice.

"That's normal Tsubame! I often got stomachache before a match. It feels very relieving after you got into toilet. You should try it sometimes, Tsubame!" said Yamato happily.

"Don't teach other people to do that weird habit of yours, you ill-minded dopey!" blurted Gunnos who disgusted by Yamato's idea. Both of them end up with chaotic cursing at each other that the others sweatdropped at the sight.

"By the way, Gray-kun. What's wrong with your voice? It sounds kinda shrilly," asked Bull suddenly.

"I- " Liena halted upon flicking her best excuses mentally before continued," got a sore throat." She gave a light cough and smiled.

She noticed Akyulas were staring at her curiously (did he really have this emotion?) when Mr. B-Da called upon Gray and Burkhart to make a move to the player's circle.

She waved at them and hurriedly walked into the battle arena.

"Today's battle called Goal Shot. The rules are simple. The objective is for the B-Daplayer to anticipate the opponent's strategy and shoot the b-Daballs into the opponent's goal. The first player who scored 5 points is the winner. They have to shoot at others goal while at the same time stop the other shot coming from the other side. So, enjoy the battle between Gray-senshu and Burkhart-senshu!" explained Mr. B-da after both of Liena and Burkhart were on stage.

Liena gripped the Chrome Windrush Harrier tightly. She just hope that she could use the cartridge trigger system deftly or how to handle the machine itself. Unlike Liena's Garnet Cyclone, Gray's machine was heavier yet flexible and somehow felt lighter when she focuses.

"Kami-sama, please help me. Help me win for Onii-chan. Please don't let him disappointed," prayed Liena silently.

"Heh he Gray. It's been a while since our last match. Don't underestimate me as I'm not the same person you fought some times ago," said Burkhart with bravado.

Liena just gave him a thumb up so no suspicion arouse when she speaks again.

The match began when Burkhart triggered a full effort on his first shot. Liena ducked anxiously as she saw the strength possessed by her opponent's lunge.

She replied Burkhart's attack with a fair swap when she used Gray's favorite technique where the balls were shot in a straight row. Unfortunately for Burkhart, it was too fast to keep up with Liena's speed or so he thought Gray.

I will not let Onii-chan lose this match. I will not even allow it to happen, thought Liena while shooting another shot to Burkhart's goal. The result had reached 2-0 where it sided Liena.

Akyulas that been watching the battle smiled a bit and walked off the battle field.

"Eh, Akyulas? Where are you going? The match isn't over yet," called Shin trotting behind Akyulas.

"Akyulas-kun, where are you going? Hanako, what's wrong?" Bull asked to Shin when he knew Akyulas wouldn't bother to answer his curiosity.

"I don't know and I'm NOT a dog!" growled Shin angrily. Bull let out his usual hearty laugh nonchalantly and followed behind Akyulas with Shin.

Meanwhile, Liena was parrying Burkhart's attacks that became ferocious than before. Both of them had scored 4 out of 5 goals and this sickened Liena to her stomach. She couldn't used the Speed Shot (well, actually she didn't know how to) or her own Bounce shot.

Luckily, the wind seems to be on her side when it suddenly blew harshly. She closed her eyes to let the power sank into her. She held Chrome Windrush Harrier confidently and launched her own technique, the very same when she fought to get the Bounce Shot.

A turbulent shot that hasten its speed penetrated through Burkhart's guard, thus naming Liena or supposed to be Gray the winner.

Yamato and the other two ran to her cheering madly.

"That was good, Gray. Since when you were capable to use Liena's technique? I must say it's a wise move," Tsubame praised with an eager face.

"Say, Gray. I'm so happy for you! Come on, minna! Let's do this thing together!" shouted Yamato excitedly.

Liena was confused by his word and soon to her horror; she knew it when Yamato started to unzip his white pants. This followed by Gunnos and Tsubame who actually pee with Yamato. They called this 'a manly activity'.

Liena blushed and hurriedly lowered her hat to seal her view. She knew if her brother was around, he'll follow their action, which she disapproved and disbelieve her cool brother like to do the dirty thing.

"Eh, Gray? What's wrong? Come, come! You're the man here!" said Yamato with wide grin. Liena gulped her bitter saliva.

Her nightmare continued as Yamato and Tsubame pulled her and forced her to do the same. Kami-sama, help me! Liena pleaded silently.

She held her pants shakily and closed her eyes, unable to imagine the future.

"Hey, Blondie! Kia asked you to teach him a few tactics. Did you forget?" Liena glanced over her shoulder to find Enju was coming towards her with folded hand and his usual stoic face.

"Ye...Yeah! I totally forgot! Let's go Enju-ku- I mean Enju," said Liena stiffly. She sighed as she felt two different feelings right now. Relief that she didn't need to do that 'manly' thing and worry because she had no idea about the tactics Enju had said before.

They headed to the locker room and Liena stared at the empty place. She was about to ask "where is Kia" when Enju said, "stop it, Liena".

Liena felt a pair of blue eyes were piercing into her and snapped, "what did you said? Liena? I'm Gray silly!" she tried to avoid any physical contacts with Enju.

In a blink, Enju pushed her on the cream washed wall behind Liena and smirked at Liena's shock face…


	3. secret confession

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Battle B-Daman. Wish I could~ X3

**Author's note**: yay~ chapter 3 is up! This part there's a bit fluff between Enju and Liena. So watch out guys! Haha. Hope I wasn't too excited. Please review! *bows*

_Liena felt a pair of blue eyes were piercing into her and snapped, "what did you said? Liena? I'm Gray silly!" she tried to avoid any physical contacts with Enju._

_In a blink, Enju pushed her on the cream washed wall behind Liena and smirked at Liena's shock face…_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Secret Confession**

What Enju did now, was totally beyond Liena's naïve expectation.

Enju was sneaking under the brown poncho and breathe deeply. It sent shivers to her spine to feel Enju's lips on the sensitive column of her throat.

Then it hit her. Could it be…could Enju be…a gay? Liena gasped at the thought. Did Enju really made a forbidden love with her respected brother?

She struggled to be released but Enju's strong hand kept pinning her to the wall. His face revealed no more than a frown when Liena tried to escape.

Liena's cheeks stung with embarrassment when Enju left a trail of butterfly kisses on her collar bone.

Enju saw red stains on her cheeks and sneered," what's the matter, Blondie? Has blushing become one of your styles lately?" He kissed her left cheek, then her right cheek, her forehead and stopped between her nose and chin, while his hand was groping Liena's back.

Liena wanted to protest before Enju smirked, "smells like cherry. Liena."

It startled her a bit that she bit her lower lip but later she scowled," Seriously, Enju. Stop this nonsense. I told you I'm Gray and I don't remember I ever making love with you!" She pouted her mouth. No way Gray would do such thing!

"Yeah, sure. Gray loves to pout his mouth like that. Gray's eyes suddenly grew bigger and he got tiny waist. He also wears girly cologne and has baby skin. He never likes me and yet he enjoyed smooching with me" he jeered.

Liena flushed of a pink rose color then she narrowed her eyes. "Wait a minute. Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?" she asked.

Enju sighed. Is she just innocent or stupid? "Look, stop bluffing me. You knew you're not that good to cheat me. Luckily Yamato and the rest were too stupid to notice. You should thank me for saving your life back there," Enju smirked, still pinning Liena against the wall. Liena felt his hot breath was brushing her face.

"I- how did you knew I'm not Gray?" she asked hesitantly. Enju was gazing at her henceforth that she could have sworn her heart was about to explode.

"Didn't I just said it before?"

"Umm…you're not …this close when you first revealed that I'm not Onii-chan"

Enju was intrigued by her 'this close' remark. "Simple. Your boobs were obviously stuck out (Liena freaked out by the statement that she blushed, again). And perhaps you should stop swing you hip. Guys don't do catwalk. Besides, you were too soft when you battled with Jerkhart-I mean Burkhart. You knew Gray was a bit aggressive. Plus, your small lips," he paused and pressed his lips against hers.

It wasn't a rough and harsh kiss but just a soft deep crush on the lips. If Liena wasn't held by Enju, she would have flown away like a piece of thin paper. She did felt a warm fuzzy feeling encircled her as she drowns in Enju's embrace.

They broke up the kiss, panting for air to drink when Enju suddenly continued his last sentences," wipe that sheepish grin of yours". He ticked off the hat from Liena's head and sneered.

Liena was redder than ever as her heart pounded heavily against its cage. So, did this means that Enju've been watching her all the time?

"Oh, that Akyulas also seems to recognize you. He left early before the match is over."

No! Not Akyulas too?! Liena yelled in horror mentally. So all her efforts were useless? She felt so frustrated and sorry for her brother.

"You made that face like me and Akyulas would tell the whole world about your pathetic disguise. Sheesh! Anyway, what happened to Blondie? Is he chickened out?" said Enju with a mock tone.

"Of course not! He caught a bad cold. That's all. Still, I don't want him to lose just because he sick. He could be disqualified if he hadn't showed himself in the match," Liena explained briefly.

"Whatever with your weak brother. You should be more careful. The consequences might be severe not only to you but Blondie also," warned Enju while letting her go. To her surprise, she felt shockingly cold when he released her.

"En…Enju-kun…I was wondering, why are doing this to me? Helping me out?" asked Liena bashfully. She bent her head low so that he couldn't read her expression at that time.

"You guess?" he asked back with his famous smirk plastered on his face.

"Did you like my brother?" she replied worriedly. Enju scowled at her question (unfortunately he's too cool to sweatdrop). Damn! Why is she so dense?! But that's made her cute though besides her feature, Enju thought, rolling his eyes with depression.

Suddenly, Liena hugged him that it gave Enju a jolt. He blinked his eyes disbelievingly at the green eyed girl's action. Does this mean she dropped the thought he was a gay? he questioned himself quietly.

"Arigatou ne Enju-kun. I always knew deep inside you are a nice person," she whispered to his ears and this time it's Enju's heart was giving him trouble to breathe normally.

She pulled away and put on her hat once more. She bowed at him and gave a last warm smile before she set out of the room.

Enju watched her dissolved behind the door and felt a sudden bereavement filled him. He knew, he had fall in love with her. She's the only girl that can sensed his presence, the only girl who can knocked his tightly shut heart and the only person who have faith in him even though he's on the bad side.

She's the only one who can make a devil like him to hear a prayer of an angel.

Liena…

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry for this lame chapter, but I really hope you guys would like it though. I dunno how many smirk, smug and sneer I used to express Enju. Ha-ha.

Wait for the next chapter and I'm still considering to make it the last chapter. Anyway, thank you for reading~


	4. too much surprise

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Battle B-Daman. I own this story though. ^^

**Author's note**: Sorry I took long time to post this chapter. After squeezing my brain a few times, I couldn't end this story yet in this chapter. So keep on reading ya?

_Enju watched her dissolved behind the door and felt a sudden bereavement filled him. He knew, he had fall in love with her. She's the only girl that can sensed his presence, the only girl who can knocked his tightly shut heart and the only person who have faith in him even though he's on the bad side._

_She's the only one who can make a devil like him to hear a prayer of an angel._

_Liena…_

**Too Much Surprise**

Liena ran back to the Tournament's dome to find Yamato. Unfortunately, no trace of the cat boy, neither the blue-haired boy nor the cave-like boy to be seen. Maybe they were outside, predicted Liena scratching her head.

Across the street from the entrance, she could see Cat's Café and as she anticipated, Yamato. Gunnos, Tsubame, Bull, Akyulas and Shin (okay, maybe not all as she expected) settled down on one of the table munching some tuna sandwiches. When she stepped out of the dome, she also found that a bunch of fangirls were giggling and shouting over Akyulas that Shin growled feeling uncomfortable (not that his growl worked though).

Gee, the girls sure love Akyulas even though he's quiet, thought Liena astounded (duh Liena…). Jut when she strolled down the street, girls came crooning over her.

"Kyaa!!! Gray!!! We love you!" they yelled excitedly as they ran to her. Some of them nosebleed and some of them fainted that Liena sweatdropped. They were crushing her like mad.

Oh no! Onii-chan also got fangirls?! I'm so dead! Her mind cried with disbelief (duh Liena…again). She drowned in the throngs as she tried to eschew them. It was so hot that day and she couldn't breathe properly in this tight condition. The girls kept pushing to her that no space left between them.

O…Onii-chan…how could you stand them? panted Liena when suddenly she felt dizzy.

"Ne, Gray. Where's your sister?" blurted one of the ladies, snapping her dizziness.

"Yeah, where is she? Usually she got stuck with you. She's a trouble, that bitch!" said another. A vein popped on Liena's temple. Well, I'm sorry I bothered you guys from attaching to him like this; she scowled mentally, trying to dampen her anguish.

"Wherever she is, she should be more independent. Not onii-chan her, onii-chan there. What a baby!" butt in other girl. More veins twitched. The conversation had turned to a forum where her acts been discussed contemptuously by the fangirls. She could tall her knuckles were shaking hard, itching to blow in one's face. They're just a fan, they're just a fan, she chanted to herself as if it's a serene incantation.

"And did you guys see when she flirted with Enju, with that bitchy smile and annoying voice? I felt sorry for Enju," sighed on of them. _Twitch, twitch._ Hey, hey. If you don't like me at least have a respect when you guys babbling about my bad antics in front of my brother. He would surely madden by your cursing at me right now if he's here.

At a moment, she felt a hand was groping her butt seductively. She tried to look but to no avail as she still stuck between the girls. More hands then touched her butt and some of them stroke her back that she shuddered with goosebumps. The worse came when she saw a hand tried to touch her groin.

_Twitch, twitch_. The last straw.

"Stop these perverted touching, you damn fucking bitch! You're not going to tell me whatever I should do or what I shouldn't! And forgot your sorry for Enju-kun! He's mine! No way he likes you stupid ass!" Liena exploded. Anger broke through her voice with sharp cracks and she panted contently.

Silence. All the girls fell silent with wide eyes. Liena that reddened from frown realized her verbal effusion. Her huffs turned to a harsh gasp when the girls began to whisper at each other. I couldn't believe I said that! With cursing! She paled, accentuating her fair skin.

"No, I mean, Enju…Enju…" she paused, unable to spit that Enju actually liked her and the same time she tried to look as if Gray was protecting her. The gossips became louder when she stuttered and sweating a lot. Right now, she couldn't tell if she was suspected to be a gay or she was not Gray at the whole time. They were narrowing their eyes curiously at her. Now way my disguise will be destroyed by just the stupid fans? She moaned in frustration.

"As a brother, what he's trying to do is protecting his beloved sister from bitches like you. Swipe that sick mind of yours. You made me disgusted. To hell with the kinky gossips. Now, fuck off!" a fierce scowl emerged from nowhere. Liena recognize that tone and quickly peeked over her shoulder. Enju-kun! She cried delightfully.

Enju raised his eyebrow when all the fangirls scurried with giggles. "He's so cool," they said and giggled again. Liena sweatdropped at their pleasant gaping. Fangirls are weird, she thought.

She opened her mouth to thank Enju when suddenly their eyes met. The pair of ocean blue eyes gazed into her jade eyes, making her blushed again. Why he ALWAYS looked at me like that?! It skipped my heart twice than a normal heartbeats, she pondered.

"Is it true?" he began to speak, breaking the moment. However, his voice was softer this time. True? Liena thought while suppressing the surprise over Enju's soft spoken. Maybe the years mellowed him and made him more approachable lately.

"Gray…likes you?" she asked absurdly. She didn't know why that thing kept bugging her from the first.

Enju took a deep breath, detaining himself from depression the girl caused.

"Oh, not that. Sorry," Liena muttered shyly. She wandered through her mind and this time without focusing the forbidden romance fact again. Somewhere in her brain kept nagging her that she just did an embarrass thing. Let see…the girls came flooding over her…bad talks…I cursed madly…wait. Why did I curse for again? Oh yeah! About them shouldn't tell me what to do and Enju-kun is mi- WHAT?! She hit the home, ladies and gentlemen.

Her face was all hot and to her own surprise, she able to stutter," a…about…what?" to Enju for confirmation. She really couldn't face him right now. It was too embarrassing, as if she had walked on the street naked!

"About…I'm yours?" he said with equal choking voice to Liena. Liena's heart almost burst with amusement and humiliation she had before she saw small red stains on Enju's cheek (wow, talking about expressions!). She shook her head. She must have been suffering from the heat of the drying weather. He wouldn't …blush, would he? Liena laughed at her inane, mind-trick image mentally.

However, Enju noticed the turmoil on Liena's face. He sighed. Maybe he's being too pushy that he made Liena became more doubtful towards her own feeling. That's why he should left, to give some space for her to ponder. He gave a surreptitious peck on her forehead and flitted away to the main road.

Liena watched him left without a word. She couldn't help but felt a twinge in her heart. Did Enju just give up on her? A small tear formed at the corner of her eyes.

It's all her fault. If she hadn't came up with that ludicrous idea of Enju's making love with Gray, perhaps he wouldn't bee so depressed or hurts. Her teeth gnashed against each other, trying to swallow the bitter fact. She's so close to him and yet all she was able to say are those impertinent accusations? More sudden pain wounded her crazily.

Stop it Liena! This is not your purpose of being here. Remember, you're here just only to help Onii-chan win. No more than that. You have completed it nicely. Now go have a little chit-chat with Yamato and bid farewell to them. Gray will be mostly conscious by then and everything will turned to normal again, she reminded herself as she pulled herself altogether and headed to the Cat's Café.

"Oh, it's Gray! How's the practice?" asked Yamato while holding out a glass of orange juice to Liena.

"Fine. Kia's a good student and a fast learner," she replied and sat between Yamato and Tsubame. Akyulas that sat across her flickered a small smile before munching his lunch. She flushed and quickly took a swig of her juice. Akyulas knew! She recalled.

"Oh yeah, Gray! There's an announcement just now when you're not here. They'll be holding the next round immediately after lunch because a carnival is coming to this town next week. That means you'll be battling with Enju this afternoon," Tsubame said suddenly, updating the latest news of Winners.

Pfffttttt!!!!! Liena spilled out her half drank juice across. Luckily Akyulas got more reflexes than he needed that he sidestepped the sudden 'attack' without much effort. And unlucky to Shin that curling on Akyulas's heel, he tasted the juices indirectly, also without much effort. Bull laughed at the scene before he earned a frown from Shin.

"What happened, Gray? Is the juice too sweet? Okaa-chan is to be blame then!" said Yamato as Mie suddenly came to smack his round-shaped head, leaving a large swelling.

"A…Ahaha…nothing particular. I'm just looking forward to fight this afternoon," Liena said stiffly. Okay, now I'm really a dead meat. Now way I could fight Enju-kun. He's too strong for me. And he…he is…she bit her lower lip. She still didn't confess her feeling and he had given up on her. The impersonation became worst than ever. Too much trouble and too much surprise occurred in just one hell morning.

Kami-sama, you really got to help me this time…I need miracle to live…

This chapter is a bit long than before. Plus, the cursings! Is it really can be rated T this time? Anyway, hope you guys enjoy reading it. Thanks a zillion to Arturo and Enjyudamwit for supporting me through the process. I'll do my best. R&R please!

Thank you~


	5. Sudden Attack

**Disclaimers**: Again, I do not own Battle B-Daman. You guys know that. ^^

**Author's note**: Sorry for the late update. I've been thinking hard to enlighten the story. Haha. And here goes nothing…

"_A…Ahaha…nothing particular. I'm just looking forward to fight this afternoon," Liena said stiffly. Okay, now I'm really a dead meat. Now way I could fight Enju-kun. He's too strong for me. And he…he is…she bit her lower lip. She still didn't confess her feeling and he had given up on her. The impersonation became worst than ever. Too much trouble and too much surprise occurred in just one hell morning._

_Kami-sama, you really got to help me this time…I need miracle to live…_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

**Sudden Attack**

Liena took another sip of her orange juice but it tasted unpleasant down her throat. She was trying very hard to hide her grimace on her already-sweaty face by acting normal in front of Yamato and the rest. As she sneaked under her hat, she could see Akyulas was shooting her what-will-you-do look that Liena gulped. Akyulas would surely be laughing madly (will he?) at her if things got messed up. She raised her eyebrow at him but Akyulas just shrugged nonchalantly. Great! Thanks a lot Akyulas-kun. So much help, she frowned inwardly. The silent chat continued as Akyulas tapped his temple lightly, suggesting her to think.

Oh, he really wants to help me at all, she thought as she shut her eyes and drew a single deep breath. There must be a way to get out from this nasty menace. Her brows knitted together upon holding up the air in her lungs for too long that she choked out. This is stupid. Maybe it's just a mistake she's being this bold to help her brother. She never expected for this to turn out bad. But it was her mistake to knock out her brother at the first place. Just to show some love-heh, it should be just to show some absurdity, Liena smirked at her own stupidity.

Gomen ne Onii-chan for making you like- wait a sec! That's it! There is a way! I just simply rush home and told mostly-regain-consciousness Onii-chan to come down here and fight with Enju-kun. He'll be just fine about now. Yeah, that'll do it! Liena smiled surreptitiously at her ingenious idea (that's what she thought. I didn't say it).

Akyulas that had been staring at her carved a smile as he saw the idea was coming to the blonde girl's head. He didn't ask about it though as he wanted to see the result of her plan without any anticipation or oh-I-already-knew-bout-it looks on his face. Things might be more exciting without acknowledging it.

"Ah, Tsubame, I wonder how much time left for me before the next battle?" she asked, trying to fight the nervous her heart was giving her. She didn't want her plan to fail just because her stupid stammer.

"Let see…about…"he paused upon hearing a loud booming voice announced "Okay, folks! The next round will begin in 10 minutes. Enju-senshu and Gray-senshu, please gather at the player's circle shortly!"

"…now!" Tsubame continued cheerfully.

"But…but you said it'll start after lunch!"

"Of course! We did finish our lunch just now, right?" he replied while wiping the remnant of sandwich at the corner of his mouth with a white napkin.

Oh crap! YOU guys finished your lunch while I didn't even touch it and I barely drank my juice. Could be that called lunch? And worst, I didn't stand a chance to run home to fetch Onii-chan! What do I do?! Liena mind shrieked helplessly. Blood drained from her face, making her face looked gaunt than ever. She tried to find Akyulas's eyes for a suggestion but he had walked to the entrance with Shin and Bull.

"Akyulas! Wait! Come on Gray. Akyulas is leaving us behind. Hurry!" Yamato called out. He stood and trailed behind Akyulas. Liena also stood and walked back down to the dome. Her legs moved. Amazing that they still worked despite of her jumpiness. When they reached to Akyulas, he secretly gestured at her and nodded encouragingly. But it didn't recede the churning inside Liena that she just smile faintly at him. She really needed a few more minutes to think and calm down.

"Hey, Yamato? You guys go first. I got to check on my Chrome Windrush Harrier. Should get it to maximum power and speed if I want to win," Liena said suddenly before stopping in the middle of the small passage.

"Okay, but don't take too much time. We're so eager to watch you battle with Enju," Yamato said and headed to the audience seats. Gunnos, Tsubame, Shin and Bull followed him without noticing Akyulas walked slower as he gave a slight smile to Liena.

She bit her lower lip. Her mind was racing wildly. How could she beat Enju? Sure, he was stronger, an equal to her brother but she never battled with Enju that she couldn't measure her strength against him. Besides, she would become weaker due to the differences in her own moves and machine. She still couldn't get a good grip on the Chrome Windrush Harrier and yet she was expected to load her full power when encounter him. The thought made heat swarmed her head and she quickly tugged down the hat.

Then she noticed. She was all alone in the dark passage, well, not until a hand grabbed her hat from behind. It startled her very much that she jolted harshly.

"Well, well. Look what we have here. A Gray's impostor. And it's a girl! How wonderful!"

"Haja!" Liena hissed through her teeth. She could shut other peoples' mouths who stumbled into her secret but this man, zero comprehension. Now she's really a dead meat. A rotten smelly dead zombie meat. Her concern over the match had shifted to fright of being revealed.

"Yep, it's me alright. Now, what shall we do to you? You're breaking a law here, miss," Haja smirked cunningly. She began to tremble and sweating as she aware of her destiny. Haja laughed out loud and put back the hat on Liena's head.

"We'll see soon. This means a fiesta! It's going to be huge and great. Matte ne~" he jeered with terrible laugh and stalk off. Liena was bleached of all colors with his statement and fell to her butt. Her mind wasn't working properly and her breath turned into an amount of rough huff. Various bad feelings crept into her nervous system- scared, anger, worry and confuse. It mixed up and produced an indescribable utterance.

"Gray! What are you doing?" a voice echoed through the dim hallway. Liena lifted her head and saw Yamato was hurrying to her. Quickly, she stood and put her best smile on her small lips although her stomach flipped a few times.

"Whatever are you doing here, Gray? The match is going to start in a few minutes," asked Yamato worriedly. Liena just shook her head and gestured at Yamato to rush to the battle field. Both of them got into the huge field just in time. Before Yamato left for the audience seat, he grinned at her and punched her shoulder lightly.

Liena stared at the battle stage. Enju was waiting up there, obviously wearing his usual stoic look. Slowly, she walked up to the stage and bent her head so she wouldn't have to see Enju's expressionless face. It would hurt her more to see those ocean-blue eyes and they made her more powerless. Luckily she was bestowed by the long front locks and the large hat to seal her view mostly. Maybe this is why Onii-chan liked to wear hat, pondered Liena at the petty fact.

"This round we will see a common battle only. A direct heat battle and of course, each b-daplayer have to use advance core. The first b-daplayer to score three points will be the winner! Are you ready? Here we go!" yelled Mr. B-da jubilantly. Liena had the wild impulse to run. She was on the verge of panic.

Suddenly, a shot vomited from Enju's Variable Kaiser, aiming at her but it didn't hit the core. Liena glanced at him who had his eyes fixed on her. Is he testing me? She wondered as she began to feel angry at him. She inhaled deeply to solidify her jellied legs. Enju flinched as he saw a ferocious twinkle from her emerald eyes outmaneuvered the compassionate look she often had. Did she misunderstanding me to test her over the shot? Enju scowled with disbelief inwardly. He just wanted her to get a grip of herself even though he also didn't know how to deal about who-should-win matter.

His mental speaking was interrupted by a speedy shot from Liena. She got her courage back to stand for his brother. The shot missed its target as Enju sidestepped the attack. More balls blasted from Gray's machine that Enju himself dodged by a slight chance. She's becoming stronger than ever, Enju thought. Now it's his turn to shoot back. Somebody should win this, now that Liena owned an unexpected strength.

"Volcanic Magnum!" he shouted over his best technique. It was so powerful and Liena didn't have a chance to duck. The shot successfully hit Liena's machine. Liena panted. This is his best technique and yet he still didn't use his black drive shot. The damage is a lot severe to me.

If he passed me once doesn't mean he could crossed the line again! Liena thought, feeling miffed. She loaded in cartridge of Chrome Windrush Harrier with her own bounce shot and Gray's speed shot while praying hard for the success. She lunged the first cartridge to distract Enju and luckily he really got into it. The second cartridge was released together when he was busy dodging from the first attack.

"Darn it!" Enju cursed under his breath as the shot hit Variable Kaiser without him anticipated it.

"Wow! Look at the strategy Gray-senshu used! The score now is even! What a great battle!" Mr. B-da commented excitedly. Enju grunted annoyingly. He could tell that Liena was mad with him. He knew the more he shot, the greater the distance between them. She was getting heated at every blast he made. He didn't know what he should do now. To win and lose her or to lose and he couldn't go to the next round. The pride clung to him tightly but the love he just found was searching it way to kill his pride. Great, now the so-called Enju has lost his firm principle, he thought through his gritted teeth.

_Danger! _ Enju's natural predator conscience warned him unconsciously. He looked up to the rooftop and found Haja was aiming his machine to Liena. He quickly looked at the angry Liena that still didn't notice the baleful intent to crack her up. Then he shifted his eyes to Haja who was already shot Liena.

No you won't, Enju parried the shot with his own blast. Liena was shocked and lift her head up. Haja was smirking and then laughed fiendishly.

She froze, unable to utter a word besides a slight shook. Enju sensed something wrong happened. Maybe Haja had discovered her secret, he thought. Just when he busy scanning the girl's expression, Haja began to chuckle.

"The truth, ladies and gentlemen! You are lucky today to witness the most fascinating imperso-"his word was interrupted by a shot that emerged from nowhere that blasted him to the vast sky (you understand how).

Both Liena and Enju astonished and realized the shot came from the audience place. The only one who stands up at that time while holding b-damachine was Akyulas. He was cheered by Yamato and other spectators of his quick act. Liena sighed of relief and Enju put on one of his famous smirk. End of revelation nightmare, Liena thought thankfully. Now she had to focus to win against Enju. To her surprise, Enju smiled at her later that it made her blush a bit. It's not the time to dream, Liena; she curled her knuckles to snap out of the romance. All for Onii-ch-

"Liena, I come to save you!" a familiar voice echoed through the battle field as someone who shouldn't be there appeared. All the audience turned their head toward the voice.

"Onii-chan?!!!!"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok, that's the end for the lame Chapter 5. Akyulas is being too attached to Liena, isn't it? Haha. He's one of my favorite characters so I want to highlight him a bit. R&R~

Thank you for reading~ xD


End file.
